New Idea's
by freakzoid247
Summary: Dylan comes to terms with who he is. Includes a hot Australian named Jonathan. Lol! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Dylan stories are my favourite, so instead of adding another chapter to my old story, I thought I'd start another story. Yeah, I know it's just going to be more work having four stories to update, but I'll add it all to my long list of things to do. I'll make it a priority. So here's the story. . .**

**I don't own any of the Degrassi Characters, but I do own Jonathan, Chris, the teacher and anyone else I might come up with.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**He lay still on the pavement, feeling the life slipping away from him. He could hear the ambulance in the distance, coming closer to help. But, could they get there in time? The pool of blood he was lying in was getting bigger and bigger as he lost more blood. He heard a car approach and someone get out. His boyfriend moved closed to him to be with him during the moments which could be his last. The view of them became smaller and smaller as the words "To be continued..." showed up on the screen.**

**15 year old Dylan looked over at his sister who was almost in tears. He was almost in tears himself but, withheld because he saw his father with a look of disgust on his face sitting in the den. He had sat down on the couch just for a little rest when Paige turned on her favourite show, The Golden Rule. He got so engrossed in the storyline he never got up again. He was wondering why he was so into this story. Sure it was a story about two guys together but, they didn't do anything, right, this was normal. He was freaking himself out so he got up and went up to his room to finish his homework. He had gotten home from hockey practice right before the show had started, so he still had a lot to do.**

**The next day when he got to school he met up with his friends at their lockers. He had a math test that day and was so not ready for it. He asked Chris if he was ready for it and Chris said that he had been a bit busy last night so he didn't get to study much. Dylan started to point out to Chris that he didn't have any plans last night, that he went home with his girlfriend after hockey practice, but then stopped himself when he understood. Well at least he wasn't the only one not ready. Rule number one in teenager self-esteem, if you mess up, find someone else that is worse off than you.**

**As he predicted Dylan froze up when the test was put in front of him but not for the reason he thought. The teacher went around at the start of class handing out test papers and explaining the over said test rules, "If you get caught cheating your test will be taken away and you will get zero." Dylan was about to start when there was a knock on the door, the teacher went over, opened the door and talked to the person on the other side of it. The conversation was short and the teacher let the person in. And that's when he entered. The perfect image of perfection. His lips smooth his arms strong. (1) Dylan glanced up at the new student that had just entered the room. He did a double-take. How could someone that good looking actually exist?**

**The teacher introduced him to the class, his name was Jonathan. (2) He had moved from Australia (3) and this was his first time being in Canada and that he was here for the rest of the year. It wasn't too far into the school year so he hadn't missed much, but the test they were presently taking was not something he could partake in. The teacher scanned the desks and Dylan could feel her eyes on him. He looked up to see why and realized in horror that the only empty desk was next to him. The teacher instructed Jonathan to sit next to Dylan. When he sat down he looked at Dylan, Dylan looked up and met his gaze. Jonathan outstretched his hand and introduced himself again. Dylan tried to answer back but no words came out. Dylan was thinking to himself, what is my problem? I'm acting like a girl. Why can't I just say my name? Just say it! Come Dylan say your name! By the time he finished arguing with himself his teacher had kindly reminded them that they still had a test to do and Jonathan had already turned back to his seat and pulled out a book. He noticed the books title was "The Geography Club" (4), he hadn't heard of it before so he made a mental note to check it out.**

**The bell rang to signal the end of that period. Dylan knew he had done badly, he couldn't concentrate. You wouldn't have been able to either with "that" sitting next to you, so close. Every time that Dylan would look over beside him, he would get butterflies in his stomach. The entire time he was asking himself the same question, "What is wrong with me, this isn't right?" Everyone gathered up their stuff and Dylan saw Jonathan heading towards the door. He ran after him and stopped him in the hall. **

"**I'm Dylan, by the way," Dylan said has he outstretched his hand as Jonathan had before.**

"**Nice to meet you" Jonathan answered in his Australian accent. Australian accents are so hot, Dylan thought quietly to himself. Then snapped back into reality as he realized that he was still holding Jonathan's hand. He pulled away quickly and franticly looked around for any girl in the hallway he could check out, his masculine energy was running on low and needed a boost.**

"**I'll see you around" Jonathan said as he began to walk away. Dylan felt a chill go through him. It was lunch time so he went back to his locker to meet up with the guys. He couldn't shake Jonathan off his mind. When he got back to the lockers the guys were talking about the upcoming hockey game. **

"**Speak of the devil" Chris said when Dylan approached them. "Here's our star player." It was only then that Dylan was broken out of his trance and saw that Chris had 3 girls surrounding him.**

"**Dylan this is Paige, Piper, and Phoebe (5)" Chris introduced them.**

"**Oh hi" Dylan replied weakly as he kind of pushed them aside to get to his locker.**

"**They're going to be at the game this weekend, I was just telling them how good you are" Chris said with a slight smirk on his face. A look that Dylan had gotten quite used to over the course of their friendship, this time it meant, "Take your pick." Dylan was trying to so hard to be interested but nothing about the girls came off as remotely attractive. In fact it hadn't in a while, he had had many pretend girlfriends in elementary school and one half girlfriend at the beginning of grade 8 but, nothing since then and no real interests. And at that particular moment, remembering that and thinking that he had probably 3 of the most beautiful girls in the school in front of him, he could pick any one of them or all of them if he wanted, but he didn't. It was this realization that caused him to run outside, he needed to be alone and try to figure stuff out. He wasn't gay. Was he? It was at this time that he bumped into someone and it caused him to drop his books that he was carrying. **

"**Oh sorry about that" the person said as they bent down to help Dylan. As their hands touched, Dylan recognized the voice and looked up into Jonathan's bright blue eyes.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok I didn't want to end it here but I have so much hw to do and I need to finish it. And for further info Paige is in the same school as Dylan because it's a high school with grades 8-12. She's in 8. He's in 10.**

**On to my authors notes thinginys, I write them cause I like them:**

**1)I drew that from Jack's poem on Dawson's creek, I'm pretty sure that's not exactly how the poem goes, but I thought it was a good description**

**2)Jonathan is the name of one of the main characters in "A home at the end of the world" I was trying to think of a name and that's what came to me**

**3)He had to be Australian, I wanted to put that in**

**4)The Geography club is about a guy named Russel who's gay but hasn't told anyone, he proceeds to tell his friend Min and he finds out she's Bi. Anywho they make a GSA but call it the geography club because they think that will keep anyone from joining it. It's a really good book!**

**5)I just finished watching Charmed, their names came to me**

**Anyway read and review I'll update when I can cause I gots lots of ideas! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I like to write when I have a lot of hw to do. You know procrastination. I want to thank my reviewers:**

**Raven4darkness: Thanks for the great encouragement with the million updates!**

**Dexter: You're almost right about the movie premise. It's basically what you said except that Collin Farrell does know that the other guy (Jonathan) likes him when they're kids because they were "going out" then they grow up and kinda move apart then meet up back together to form a different kind of family with Claire, Jonathans roommate at the time. I don't do good summary's the books a lot better than I'm making it sound. The movie is out already where I live, I don't know if it is where you live yet.**

**Wolfie888: I know Marco and Dylan are not together cause I wanted some change, that's not to say I don't love them anymore cause I adore them I just wanted something a bit different. And yes Australians are hot, lol.**

**ReRe04: Dylan's one of my fav's too, I'm more than willing to help you with your story if you want some help making something of your ideas which I'm sure are excellent.**

**anjel919: Thanx for the great review. What tv show is your fav?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Both boys started to pull back but something kept them together, an invisible force field. Eventually the pulled back slowly. Dylan was feeling something he had never felt before. He started to walk away quickly when Jonathan called out his name for him to come back. Dylan reluctantly turned and went back to the one person he did not want to be around at that moment. As he was walking he was thinking to himself what is Jonathan thinking right now, is he going to think that I'm gay, cause I'm not, am I? No, that's not right, or is it? Did he feel something too? I hope he did, then we can....no no bad thoughts, get them out. But what if... While he was thinking this Jonathan had been talking and Dylan was totally zoned out.**

"**I'm sorry what were you saying?" Dylan asked.**

"**I was just asking if you could help me get to my history class" Jonathan replied.**

"**Oh, you have history next, so do I, I guess we can go together" Dylan said trying to hide the mixed emotions in his voice. Do I want to spend anymore time with him; does he even want to be around me anymore? Or should I be happy I get to spend more time with my crush. Wait, did I just call him my crush, I don't like him, I don't......or do I? They started to walk towards the school and Jonathan could see the look of distress on Dylan's face.**

"**What's wrong?" Jonathan asked. He was afraid to ask.**

"**Oh nothing" Dylan tried to reply casually and Jonathan could sense something was bugging Dylan but could not ask anymore questions because they had reached he school. As they walked inside the bell rung and they both headed off towards history. Over the announcements: "Football tryouts after school today"**

"**Oh right, I forgot about that" Jonathan said making a quick note on his hand. "Your football team any good?" he asked.**

"**I'm not sure, I play for the hockey team, I haven't really watched any of the football games" Dylan replied. They had to stop at their lockers first and as they were walking down the halls Dylan was playing close attention to the swarms of girls that surrounded them. He had never really thought about that before, that if Jonathan was hot enough to intrude on his thoughts the girls must be going crazy. I wonder if he's ever had a girlfriend, hmmm, he decided to ask him. "Jonathan, you ever had a girlfriend" Dylan asked.**

"**Yeah, a couple back home. Natalie was my latest, we broke up though a few months before I left" Jonathan replied. Dylan wanted to ask why but they had reached the classroom and they were almost late.**

**Dylan couldn't concentrate during history either. It's like something big had hit him all at once and he wasn't done figuring it out yet. He definitely had some sort of feeling towards Jonathan because of the way he felt when he was around him. It was probably just a faze. He thought this first, but the harder he thought about it the more it made sense. He was never interested in the girls like he was Jonathan. Thought he hadn't spent much time at all with him he seemed nice enough and he was determined to spend more time with him. After that class he asked Jonathan if he could go to the football tryouts and watch. Jonathan agreed.**

**So after school they headed out to the field after quick calls to their mothers. Dylan took a seat in the stands and watched the entire practice, Jonathan was good. When he got home that evening he went up to his room to do homework and that's when it hit him, he just spent an entire afternoon watching a guy he LIKES play football. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his head when Paige came in telling him that the phone was for him. He got up reluctantly and grabbed the phone from her. **

"**Hello?" he said.**

"**Hello" said a familiar voice on the other end. It was Jonathan. "So, what are you doing tonight, you want to catch a movie?" he asked.**

"**Um" Dylan stuttered taken aback trying to think of what to do, "I'll have to ask my parents, hold on." Dylan was gone for a few minutes and came back, "Yeah I'm allowed to go, what do you want to see and when?" he asked.**

"**How about "The Grudge" in half an hour?" he asked.**

"**Sure...um..ok" I'll see you there. Dylan was terrified of scary movies. When he was done Paige came in.**

"**Who was that?" Paige asked?**

"**Jonathan, the new kid from school" Dylan answered.**

"**Omg!! Why didn't you tell me you hung out with him, he's only the hottest guy in school right now, I didn't even know you knew him, how long have you known him, omg I have to phone Ashley" and with that she ran out of the room. Dylan rolled his eyes at the back of her as she left, typical Paige, always trying to get the "hottest" guy.(1) Well he is hot, I'll give her that, Dylan started thinking again. Arg, why must he keep going back to that? He didn't like him, not like that, right? Damn all these questions. He pushed them out of his mind for the moment because he was about to spend 2 hours alone in the dark with said "hot" guy and having that on his mind was probably not a good thing.**

**They met at the movies as planned and took a seat in the back. It being a school night there was not a lot of people there, which made Dylan's fear grow no less. Dylan had got some nacho's because he had missed dinner and Jonathan the smart one who had ate just got a hot chocolate.(2) The previews were interesting and Dylan thought that he was safe, for the time being anyway. A group of people were moving past them to get to seats on the other side. Dylan was thinking, the theatre's empty people pick somewhere else to sit so we don't have to move. The last person to move past them accidentally tripped into Jonathan causing him to spill his hot chocolate on himself, he yelled a bit and pulled off his shirt in a hurry. Dylan just stared at him dumbfounded. Even in the dark you could see his beautiful abs. Dylan wanted to kiss him right then and there. If he wasn't gay before. He sure as hell was now. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok first of all **

**1-Paige isn't with Spinner**

**2-they serve hot chocolate in their theatre**

**And a third one to stop confusion-there's only one theatre shifty eyes(yeah that's how I'll explain it to them) sp they know where to meet.**

**I have sooo many ideas for the upcoming chapters ohhh they're going to be soo good!**


End file.
